Sunset
by stargazer 1017
Summary: The sunset is the only thing they can share for the moment.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. You know who they belong to. If you don't, leave me an e-mail. 

Author's notes: Just a kinda sappy fic that I thought about for awhile. Hope it's not confusing--the idea just came to mind and I spilled it out on my word processer with no real plot except to bring Jen and Wes together just this one time (okay, just for now until I can get a real plot for another fanfic). Hope you like it--it's short and sweet.  
Timeline can be placed one month after the four Time Force officers returned to the future. Flashbacks will be italics.  
FYI--I hate making Jen as the heartbroken, lovesick, can't-do-anything-because-the-love-of-my-life-isn't-here attitude. She's strong and determined, and I'll keep her that way.

Sunset  
By: stargazer_1017

A plate in hand, Jen walked over to the small table in her kitchen. She set it down and headed back into the kitchen to grab some food from her refrigerator and brought it to the table. Something appeared to be missing, Jen thought to herself as she looked around the kitchen. Her eyes fell on a jar on the counter and she walked towards it with a small smile on her face.   


_"Hide this stuff," Trip said, giving a bag to Jen when they walked off the Time Ship after returning from the year 2001. Jen looked down at the bag she was just given and looked back up at Trip. "What is this?" she demanded._

_Trip was grinning ear to ear. "I bought some. . .supplies while we were in the past."_

_"Supplies?"_

_Trip came forward and opened the bag. He searched through its contents and lifted it up for Jen to see. "Sugar," he said, holding up the five pound bag._

Jen rolled her eyes at the memory. Of all the things to bring back here, he brought junk food, Jen thought with a smile as she took out two cookies from the jar. She, of course, had to take some sugar for herself and work on her cooking. Her smile dropped slightly as she remembered making cookies for Wes--and his reaction at them. 

Since then, Jen worked to perfect her cookies, whenever she wasn't on duty. She took a bite out of one of them and smirked to herself. As far as she was concerned, they tasted perfect. Maybe one day, I'll be able to give Wes one to taste, she thought as she moved back to table to take a seat. As she put the two cookies down on a plate, she caught sight of a reddish light on her arm.

She looked to her left and saw the sun setting right outside her balcony. For some reason, the sunset appeared to be calling her outside to take a look. Jen stepped away from the table and onto the balcony, sighing at the sight the sun's rays created around the city.

Its light reflected off every building and the waters off in the distance. Funny how I never noticed that before, Jen thought as she looked around the city. Right below her apartment building, people were walking around going on their everyday lives. She looked off to her left and saw festive lights inside of a restaurant. When a buzz sounded, she looked up and saw a skycab streak across the sky, probably taking its passengers home from work.

None of them seemed to stop and take the time to look at their surroundings, to understand what life was really about. I was one of those people, Jen thought. I had only one ambition in life--to be a Time Force officer, to put criminals away for good.  
She had never stopped for a moment to take a deep breath of the air around her, or to actually feel the waters of the ocean and feel its serenity, or really thought about how the stars never seemed to shine in the sky above the city.

_"It's never to late to open your eyes."_

Jen liked to think that Wes had been the one to open her eyes to the world and all it had to offer her. While she was busy being rude to him, he had tried his best to give her what not even the richest man could buy--the world.

_"Wes?" Jen asked, looking outside the window of the clock tower. Sure enough, Wes was sitting right on the ledge, looking upwards. "Are you looking up at the sky?" she asked him, leaning against the panes of the window._

_Wes just turned at her and grinned. He gestured her to come outside and sit next to her. Jen hesitated and against her thoughts, she walked out on the ledge and sat right next to him. "Have you gone nuts? You're sitting out in the dark, looking up at the sky," Jen asked. "And this is on the edge of a tower, might I add."_

_"Shh," Wes said, turning to her and putting a finger on his lips to silence her. Jen raised her eyebrow in question and stared at him. Wes looked back up at the sky. "Ever wondered about life?"_

_"Life?" Jen asked._

_Wes nodded. "The beauty of it. You know, when you're in the city, you can never see all the stars the night sky has to offer, but when you're away from the lights, there's not one single star that'll hide from you in the night sky."_

_Jen looked at him as if he had gone crazy. Wes shrugged. "Take a look," he said, looking up at the sky again. Jen did as she was told and looked up. She looked to the left and saw a glitter of white dotting the sky and when she looked in the distance, there were even more stars sprinkling the sky. She smiled slowly as she took in the site. "It really is beautiful," she remarked with awe. _

_Wes smiled at her. "Don't tell me that an officer of Time Force has never seen a single star before," Wes joked lightly._

_Jen chuckled softly. "I never really looked at the night sky before," she admitted. "It never occurred to me to look up. The sky's just so serene. . .like a far away world, not where all this violence is."_

_Just then, Jen felt herself tipping forward. Wes obviously caught this movement and reached forward to grab her left hand, and stabilize her by reaching across the front of her to hold on to her right shoulder. "Whoa, don't try reaching for them," he joked. "Trust me, you're not going to reach them from here."_

_Jen couldn't help but smile at the comment. She scooted closer to the window so that she could stabilize herself. Wes' hand left her right shoulder, but he never let go of her left hand._

_Suddenly, Jen gasped when she saw a streak across the sky. Wes didn't know what she gasped at and thought she was going to fall agian. "Are you okay? You're not slipping, are you?"_

_"No!" Jen said excitedly and used her right hand to point upwards. "I just saw something streak across the sky."_

_"A shooting star?"_

_"I think that's what it is," Jen said, grinning. "It's the first time I've seen one of those."_

_"You know what they say when you see one?" Wes asked._

_"What?" Jen turned to him, curious. Wes smiled. "You get to make a wish," he said softly. Jen suddenly felt aware of his hand entwined in hers as he spoke and she smiled back at him._

Jen never got to thank him for that. Maybe Wes knew, Jen thought as her eyes focused on the outline of the setting sun, making sure she wasn't staring directly into it. Maybe he's watching this sunset with me, Jen thought with a smile as she took another deep breath and stayed outside until the sun was no longer visible above the horizon. And maybe one day she'll be able to thank him in person for all that he'd given her.

***

Wes always thought of the sunset as a beautiful sight. It flashed colors of red and orange around the city as it disappeared from sight only to return the next day as a huge ball of yellow light. For some reason, he felt himself compelled to see the sunset tonight. It was as if someone was drawing him to stand at the balcony and watch the sunset with her.

There wasn't a day that went by that Wes had thought about the brave Time Force officer that held a place in his heart, the one who would stay in his heart forever, no matter how fate would try to separate them and test their wills. Time had been the one to keep them apart, but maybe in the end time would be the one to bring them back together.

He never did get to show her the sunset--they never watched it together, side by side.

"Wesley, it's time for dinner," a maid appeared behind Wes. He turned around to nod at her and turned back to look at the sunset. It was now quickly disappearing along the horizon. Wes smiled as he watched it set. Somehow, he had a feeling that this was what he and Jen could share for the moment, until he had the chance to see her again--wherever she would be and wherever he was, they could always watch the sunset futures apart, but together. . .


End file.
